pappa dean
by Huanted Darkling
Summary: When Dean was with his first and last legit grilfriend, he had a son that he didn't know about. He had left to continue hunting. Now, back in Beacon Hills he has run across Lucy and his son, Kaden 'Stiles' Stalinski.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The first time Dean had sex he created a life. This life wouldn't be found until Dean had well and truly left the state. The life's mother was another hunter and a good friend of the Winchesters, but she was afraid to tell Dean of their child. During the time they were together, up until she found the life, she noticed that Dean was not who she would chose to raise a child with. {However she didn't really get much of a chance to see how Dean acted around Sam because Sammy is very much like deans first child. Lucy retired from hunting when she found out she was pregnant. She moved back to her home town know as beacon hills and reacquainted her high school love, who was an up and coming local police officer. She had confessed that she was pregnant with a child, and that wasn't his the day that Jacob proposed. Jacob didn't care he told Lucy that he wold love and care for the child as if it was his own. As Lucys child, Kaden Stalinski-Winchester grew, she could see large amounts of his father in him. It wasn't till Kaden was 5 that Dean came into his life.

The Stalinski family was at the local mall and Kaden, being his ADHD self, had gotten distracted and was separated from his family. In Kaden's haste to find his mummy and daddy, he ran into someone. That someone wasn't just any random person. It was Dean Winchester. To a normal, teary 5 year old, Dean would be intimidating, but to Kaden, he could feel an instant connection to the man, as if he had known him his whole life. Kaden being an empath could feel that this other person was another empath.

"hi?" Kaden said in more of a questioning tone.

Dean squatted down, "Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?"

Kaden smiled sheepishly at the other man, pulling off a perfect kicked puppy look, with his tear stained face and sheepish grin. Then the reminder of his parents made Kaden tear up again and started babbling that he couldn't find them, they were just there.

"sh sh sh, its ok ill help you find them, well go to an information desk and get them to call you parents over the loud speaker, does that sound good to you?" Dean said as he picked up the kid

"whats your name kiddo"

"kkka-den stil-ilin-nsky" was Kaden's stuttered reply as he wiped up his tears.

"That sounds like a mouthful kiddo. How about I call you stiles?" dean asked as he approached the information desk.

"hi this is…"

"Kaden Stalinski" Stiles butted in.

"he's lost his parents could you call them over the loudspeaker please" dean said as flashing the lady behind the desk a flirty smile.

"sure" the desk lady said.

~ can kaden stalinski's parents please come to information desk on level 2~

It wasn't long before Stiles's parents arrived at the desk

"KADEN" was shouted by a male voice as stiles father ran up to the desk when he spotted his son

"Stiles" was Kaden's reply still gripping onto dean "I'm Stiles" was whispered as Stiles father ran up and picked him up.

"Hey, kiddo you gave us a real scare there." Looking down at stiles, no one noticed Lucy suddenly stop and just stare at the stranger that helped her son.

"Thanks for finding him"

"His name is Dean, he's batman." stiles chirped in an awe filled voice saying a sentence that made no sense.

"Really now, nice to meet you I'm Jacob."

"It was no problem just doing my civic duty."

"So what brings you to beacon hills."

"I was in town looking for an old friend of mine."

"I work for the sheriff's department, maybe i can help you."

"That would be great."

"His name is Dean, he's batman." stiles an awe filled voice chirped

"Really now, nice to meet you I'm Jacob."

"It was no problem just doing my civic duty."

"So what brings you to beacon hills."

"I was in town looking for an old friend of mine."

"I work for the sheriff's department, maybe I can help you."

"That would be great."

Lucy chose that particular moment to interrupt the male bonding moment. "You wont to look very far, hi Dean. It's been a while."


	2. SOPA

This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories! MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from an author of a story! In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Copied fromOracionMist.

copied from GEDOMAZO10TAILS.


End file.
